Lycanthropy (Skyrim)
Lycanthropy is a Disease in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. If the player contracts Lycanthropy the player will turn into a Werewolf. There are two ways to contract this disease: being attacked by a werewolf, or participating in a ritual that will require you to drink the blood of a werewolf. Appearance The appearance of the werewolf form is exactly what you would expect from it; a large humanoid wolf-like creature with razor sharp claws and a set of large teeth. The colouring can range from a lighter brown to black depending on race/gender. Beast Form When you become a werewolf, you acquire a new power known as Beast Form. This allows you to transform into a werewolf once a day. Once transformed, you remain as a werewolf for 2.5 minutes of real time. You can extend this time by approaching a corpse and feeding on it by activating it as if you were looting it. This restores 50 points of Health, and gives you another 30 seconds of time as a werewolf. Advantages *Your strength is increased drastically. *Your base Damage starts at 20, and increases as character levels. Up to a maximum of +60 at level 45 *Your maximum health increases by 100 points, but does not regenerate. *Your maximum stamina also increases by 100. *You sprint faster than a horse. *Wolves will treat you as an ally, and won't attack you. *Any crimes you commit as a werewolf don't count against your "normal" self. *You get 100% resistance to diseases. (In normal form as well as werewolf form) Disadvantages (While Transformed as a Werewolf) *You can't loot any corpses while in beast mode. *You become weak to Silver and Daedric weaponry. *You can't pick up or use any items you find when in beast mode. Since this includes keys, you may find your progress blocked in some dungeons. *You cannot pick locks while in beast form. This occasionally may impede your progress through quests. *You cannot open some doors. (possibly ones which require a key??) *You can't equip or use any of your normal weapons, spells, items, equipment, Shouts, or Powers. You can't even open the Inventory Menu thus you cannot even look at the map. *Your large, hulking form may have trouble fitting through some narrow passages. *You can't speak with anyone, even your own Companions brethren. *Citizens of Skyrim are rightly terrified of you; some of them flee, while the battle-hardened, brave, or foolish stand their ground and attack you. *If anyone sees you transform to or from a beast, the transformation is considered a major Crime (1000 gold bounty in the area). *Companions following may flee out of fear, sometimes not returning at all. *Though this does not affect the main player it is stated by Aela the Huntress that most people who contract lycanthropy cannot control it and become feral, in The Silver Hand. *Your health does not regenerate. You have to feed on dead bodies to heal, this will also extend the Bloodlust, thus the length of time that you stay in beast form. Disadvantages (While Not Transformed as a Werewolf) *You cannot become "rested" or "well rested" when sleeping in a bed. Combat Tips and Tricks Tips Using the Werewolf form can be tricky at first, as the camera is forced to be in third person, but here are a few tips to make yourself as effective as possible. *Use both arms - As a werewolf, you have two sets of claws. Use them. They can be used with whatever buttons the left and right attack buttons are on your console. Instead of using stamina like a combo attack, you can quickly fan both buttons for no loss in stamina. Which is much more effective than just slapping with one hand. *The Dash Attack - While sprinting as a Werewolf, Press the attack button (Varies on Consoles) for a powerful attack which involves you jumping forward with both of your claws. This attack makes easy work of almost any enemy, including giants. *Power Attacks - Using the Power attacks in werewolf form can put your opponents on the ground for a fast kill. Make sure to take advantage of this. *Roaring - Roaring can be rather useful in a pinch, As everyone starts to run away from you. You can then finish them off with a Dash Attack. Very high leveled enemies are not affected by the roar, so be wary. *Roar Cancelling - A trick that allows you to skip over the feeding animation, but still regain your health and bloodlust for feeding. When you go down to feed, Roar as soon as you start. You notice you gain bloodlust and health, but you are mobile once more. This can be VERY helpful when attacking large groups where you need to feed and kill fast. *Transform whilst in water in order to keep weapons and sheath equipped. Known Werewolves *Aela *Farkas *Sinding *Skjor *Vilkas *Arnbjorn of the Dark Brotherhood, Astrid's husband. *Kodlak Whitemane Quests *Ill Met By Moonlight *Proving Honor *The Silver Hand Curing Lycanthropy At the end of the Companions Questline, a Radiant Quest: Purity becomes available for those adventurers who wish to rid themselves of the beast within. As a part or that quest you must cut off the head of a Glenmoril Witch, bringing it into the depths of the Tomb of Ysmgramor, draw the spirit of the wolf from your body, and defeat it. Once the ritual is complete, your cure is permanent, and you cannot contract Lycanthropy again. Werewolf Powers Category:Skyrim: Diseases